<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Only a Gift by thismachinekillsstraightmen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528347">It’s Only a Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismachinekillsstraightmen/pseuds/thismachinekillsstraightmen'>thismachinekillsstraightmen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Gen, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki is in this very briefly, Philza George and Sapnap are mentioned, Punching, Swearing, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismachinekillsstraightmen/pseuds/thismachinekillsstraightmen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Quackity gave Technoblade a gift, and the one time Technoblade gave Quackity one.</p><p>For context, read my fic “Us Against the (Bleeding) World”.</p><p>TW: Breaking bones and injury, blood, punching(not punching a person though), swearing.</p><p>Rated mature for swearing and injury.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Only a Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade had basically been a ghost in Pogtopia after the date to storm Manberg was confirmed, working on his secret base and getting supplies.</p><p> </p><p>He still remembered to go back to the cave occasionally to check on his farm, knowing everyone needed his crops as much as they would need his weapons and armor.</p><p> </p><p>He had been late to arriving on one of his checkups, and found his farm already tended to, albeit wrongly. He could tell the crops had been pulled out too quickly, the soil tilled wrong. Whoever had tended to his farm in his absence had left it without any new seeds, implying their beginner’s effort at harvesting didn’t reward them with any seeds to replant.</p><p> </p><p>Turning away from his farm and walking out, he almost ran into Niki, her silent nature making her just as much as a ghost in Pogtopia as the one Technoblade had become.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh- hey Niki,” He awkwardly stuttered out, Niki smiling lightly at his greeting. “Uh, who tended to my farm?”</p><p> </p><p>Niki let out a quiet laugh. “Quackity thought you weren’t in Pogtopia as often because you were busy, so he decided to try and harvest your plants for you. I’m not sure exactly what he did, but he wasn’t able to get any seeds from the crops, so he decided to find you some.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade felt a little part in his heart expand for Quackity, whom he had just befriended. “When was this?”</p><p> </p><p>“This morning. I told him there was a farm at that village nearby, so I assume he’s there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, thank you Niki.” Technoblade said, stepping away from her. She waved and smiled again before heading off, her deeper into the cave, Technoblade exiting it.</p><p> </p><p>He reached the village at dusk to find Quackity kneeling over its farm. Quackity jumped up and smiled when he heard Technoblade approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Techno! How’d you find me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Niki told me where you were. Said you were trying to find me seeds.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity’s face dropped slightly from that as he apologized. “Right, sorry about messing up your farm, by the way. But I came here and was practicing how to harvest, and I finally got some seeds!”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity held out his cupped hands, and Technoblade saw the seeds contained in them. Mimicking Quackity, he cupped his hands and held them under Quackity’s, who pulled his hands apart and let the seeds fall to Technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that enough for your farm?”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade held in his laughter, not wanting to make a joke of Quackity’s concern, but still amused that Quackity thought that a handful of seeds would be enough to suffice his farm.</p><p> </p><p>“No, unfortunately not. Here, we’ll stay at the village tonight, and I’ll show you how to harvest the rest of the crops tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Quackity said, smiling crudely when Technoblade started following him into the same house. “Is there a reason you want to be so close to me, Techno~”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Technoblade curtly turned and walked into the next house, closing the door as Quackity yelled out, “Goodnight, Techno!”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade grunted. “Goodnight, Quackity.”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>When Technoblade was putting together the base, he would reward himself by letting himself imagine everyone’s future reactions, secretly excited at the idea of teaching everyone how to use the weapons.</p><p> </p><p>But their reactions remained undiscovered, since he had taken Quackity down further into the base to check his wounds as soon as they arrived.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ( “Tech, you have any medical supplies on you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, did something happen?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dream just jumped at Quackity and cut him while he and everyone else aligned with Manberg was walking by.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What the hell? Why?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’re not sure, he left right after.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is Quackity hurt?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We don’t know, he won’t take off his chest plate to let us check.” ) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade had taken everyone to his base then, and led Quackity away while everyone supplied themselves with weapons and armor, knowing he was the only person Quackity trusted enough to take care of him.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity reached to take off his chest plate, wincing from trying to raise his arms and letting them fall back down to his sides. Technoblade removed his chest plate for him, trying his best to ignore Quackity’s face silently scrunching in pain.</p><p> </p><p>The chest plate now removed, Quackity finally freed his wings as Technoblade inspected him, eyeing the deep cut on his right arm.</p><p> </p><p>“So Dream just went at you?” Techno asked as he reached for a first aid kit.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity nodded, tightly gripping onto Technoblade’s arm when the piglin hybrid lifted up his injured arm. “Yeah, he didn’t even say anything! He just attacked me and left. Thought I was going to lose another life for a second,” Quackity elaborated, hissing when Technoblade began cleaning the wound.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hope it won’t come to that today. You think you’ll be able to fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe with a crossbow, since that’ll put some of the pressure on my other arm. Speaking of weapons, I made you something.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity awkwardly reached into his hotbar with his left hand to pull out an axe, holding it out to Technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured you had all the weapons you needed, so I thought I’d make you a tool you wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade reached his free hand up to grab the handle, eyeing the diamond axe. “When did you make this?”</p><p> </p><p>“When we were at the village. I noticed you were cutting down some trees and your axe broke, so I went mining.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I mean, just, thank you. Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity nervously smiled at his friend’s reaction. “Did I really catch you off guard that much? It’s only a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Carefully putting the axe down on the floor, Technoblade began wrapping Quackity’s arm. “I never thought I’d live to see the day anyone willingly gifted me a weapon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, axes aren’t weapons!” Quackity chastised, pointing his finger at Technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>“Not unless you use them like one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to regret giving you that, won’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably. Here, I’ll get you a new chest plate. And a new set of armor, on top of that. Maybe I’ll take the axe on a test drive.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I already regret it.”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity’s voice was a hushed whisper. Technoblade had been hiding in Pogtopia after the war, but he couldn’t stay there any longer- it felt too obvious of a hiding spot.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure. I’ll just wander around the server until I hopefully wander far enough. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you where I am once I settle down.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re in exile now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, but New L’Manburg obviously doesn’t want me around. Let’s say I’m retired.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity let out a quiet laugh from that, scared for his friend’s travels. “Let’s hope you don’t end up anywhere cold. Pogtopia was enough of a nightmare with the draft.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like the cold, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weirdo.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity and Technoblade stood up, knowing they had stalled their goodbyes long enough.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity reached to take off his cloak, draping it over Technoblade’s shoulders. “Here. Just because you like the cold, doesn’t mean you can’t get cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade glanced down at the cloak, the material a soft blue, the color somehow working well with the blood red cape it was now covering.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I’ll get my own one when I finally find a safe place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, maybe you can make it blue,” Quackity said, weakly smiling. “Then we can be matching.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade let himself smile as well. “Until then, Quackity.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade positioned his trident and flew up into the air, deciding to not directly say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it would be too painful.</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Techno! Happy housewarming!”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade’s hand froze above his crops as he turned to face Quackity, who was standing at the entrance to his new farm with his hands behind his back. “Uh, thanks. I’m glad you came to visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I not!” Quackity’s voice loudly carried out as he walked over. “Here, I got you something.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally getting up from his kneeling position, Technoblade reached for the object Quackity held out to him, no longer hiding the wrapped material behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d you even manage to wrap this?” Technoblade asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Would a joke about it make you amused or annoyed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little annoyed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I found some tall grass plants and weaved them together to use like wrapping paper,” Quackity replied, thankfully electing to answer Technoblabe’s question. “Come on, open the gift!”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade began pulling at the grass carefully, Quackity getting a laugh out of that.</p><p> </p><p>“You can rip it, dude! You won’t hurt my feelings by pulling on grass.”</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly reassured by what Quackity said, Technoblade ripped through the grass, looking back up to Quackity when he saw what it was.</p><p> </p><p>It was a compass, the base of it red, the spearhead inside not pointing North, but at Quackity.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching into his pocket, Quackity pulled out his own compass, the base yellow and the spearhead pointing to Technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>“I got the idea from Wilbur! I feel like you’re always resettling, so if you ever have to leave again, at least we’ll know where we both are! Just hit the bottom of the base with your hand, and it should start pointing North.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade hit the base to test the truth of Quackity’s statement, and sure enough, the spearhead began to point North.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity let out a fake gasp, pretending to be offended. “And here you are, saying you trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you, just not your crafting skills.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rich, coming from the guy who blanked on how to spawn a Wither.” Quackity said, lightly pushing at Techno with one of his wings.</p><p> </p><p>“That was in wartime, I was stressed!” Technoblade said, smiling from Quackity’s comeback. “Come on, let’s go inside. I can make you coffee if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please. I love you, but I don’t love how cold it is here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that cold,” Technoblade said, the two of them beginning to walk inside.</p><p> </p><p>“You live in the Arctic Empire, dude!” Quackity replied, poking at Technoblade’s shoulder. “What else would it be?”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade had been out on a walk with Quackity in El Rapids earlier in the afternoon, having been granted citizenship there, although he still preferred to live in the Arctic Empire. </p><p> </p><p>He saw Dream first, the man having returned to the Dream SMP as a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ( “Do you- do you think he’ll come back as a ghost? Like Wilbur did?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m not sure, Quackity. We certainly know he might, because of Wilbur, but we also know he might not, because of Schlatt. Let’s hope it’ll be like Schlatt.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.” ) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Dream, hands coming up to push Quackity behind him, the pure rage Technoblade had felt when last fighting Dream began to resurge.</p><p> </p><p>His cloak might have been blue now, but all he could see was red.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ( “Fuck, what if he comes back and breaks my wings again-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I won’t let him, alright? Even if he remembers nothing, even if he remembers everything, I won’t let him get near you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You- you promise?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I promise.” ) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quackity pulled on his cloak, trying to grab Technoblade’s attention and calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno, Techno, he’s just a ghost, it’s okay. I- I saw him earlier today. He only remembers George and Sapnap.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade spun his head around, his eyes an angry craze. “He fucking talked to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He- he didn’t remember me, he asked who I was. There’s no need to be angry at him anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could easily say there’s no need for you to be scared anymore, but your voice is still shaking like crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least- At least I know what I’m feeling is irrational, alright? How do I know you’re not going to go start something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Irrational?”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade’s gaze turned deadly, Quackity seeming to shrink under him.</p><p> </p><p>“I watched him tear your wings apart. I heard you screaming so loud that your voice wore out and Philza had to give you a Potion of Healing before he fixed your wings so he could talk to you. I’m not being fucking irrational. I’m allowed to be angry, and you’re allowed to be scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking- you don’t think I know that? I’m the one who got my wings broken like crazy, and I’m still telling you, don’t be angry at him. At least go take your anger out on something else! We could make this worse if we tell Dream what he did.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade and Quackity continued to stare each other down, Technoblade’s angry gaze burning into Quackity’s eyes before he turned and walked into the nearby forest, leaving Quackity standing alone.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” The winged hybrid yelled out.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade turned his head to look at Quackity while he walked, noting his friend’s confused face, unsure if he should follow Technoblade or not.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking your advice,” He yelled back, turning his head back around. “Going to get my anger out, take a walk alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay safe!” Quackity yelled out worriedly, his voice lost to the plentiful trees.</p><p> </p><p>When Technoblade had walked far enough that he was sure he left Quackity’s sight, a low hanging branch from a tree grazed the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade turned back to the offending branch, snapping it off the tree as he finally let himself snap, throwing it into the abyss of the woods before turning back to the tree.</p><p> </p><p>And punching it.</p><p> </p><p>It was night now, and Technoblade was still punching the surrounding trees, still trying to get his anger out before he went to find Quackity again.</p><p> </p><p>But Quackity found him first.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno? Techno, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade stopped punching, turning to see his friend flying in the air, watching down on him with a half-concerned, half-terrified face, compass in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What does it look like I’m doing, I’m punching the fucking tree.”</p><p> </p><p>“But- but why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, Quackity!” Technoblade screamed out. “Dream is back! Dream is back, and if he gets near you again, he might do something to you. And the idea of it makes me so angry that I’m scared that <em> I </em> might do something to you!”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity just stared back at Technoblade while the man breathed heavily, the yelling taking all the air out of him. Turning back to the tree, he raised his fist again before Quackity let out a loud “Stop! Just fucking <em> stop </em> Techno, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Flying down to the ground, Quackity put his compass away and inched forward, motioning towards Technoblade’s raised arm, silently asking for permission to reach out for it. Technoblade lowered it, and Quackity held it carefully, inspecting his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hand is fucking torn apart, dude. Come on, I’ll take you back home and fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s with George and Sapnap, they took him on a walk around the server to jog his memory. Please, Techno, just let me take you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Letting go of Technoblade’s arm, Quackity wrapped his arms around Technoblade before flying, landing a little roughly when they arrived in El Rapids.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t flown in awhile?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not since my last lesson with Philza, and I’ve never carried anyone while I’ve flown before. Come on, let’s-”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity cut himself off when he noticed something behind Technoblade, gasping when he made eye contact. Technoblade turned around, and saw what Quackity had just seen.</p><p> </p><p>An Enderman.</p><p> </p><p>“Quackity, go inside,” Technoblade said, instinctively pushing the winged hybrid behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“You left all your weapons at your house, Techno, how are you going to fight it?”</p><p> </p><p>If Technoblade was planning to answer, his plans were thwarted by the Enderman teleporting to him and hitting him, the piglin hybrid standing in the Enderman’s way of reaching Quackity. The blow caused Technoblade to be thrown through the air and onto the ground, his already injured arm breaking as he fell on his side.</p><p> </p><p>Grunting as swords of pain began to stab his arm, Technoblade sat up to see Quackity fighting the Enderman with his sword, the monster quickly dying. Sheathing his weapon quickly, Quackity ran over to Technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno, fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make eye contact with it-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s- it’s fine, Quackity,” Technoblade let out, the world spinning slightly as he adjusted to the pain of his broken arm.</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s not, Techno, come on,” Quackity replied, lifting Technoblade up and guiding him inside. Quackity grabbed onto Technoblade’s uninjured hand as he led him through his house, sitting him down in a chair before rummaging around in his chests, looking for medical supplies.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you- do you have a Potion of Slowness? I think that might- that might help me with the pain.” </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade saw Quackity’s eyes light up from his suggestion, clearly having thought of a way to help Technoblade. The world shifted again, and Techno leaned back into the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get you a potion right now, just hang on for a little longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity walked over to his brewing station, where a chest that presumably contained all of his potions was. Grabbing a potion, Quackity quickly went back to Technoblade, holding it out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, drink it.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade took the potion and began to drink it, not paying attention to its contents until he felt his vision begin to sharpen.</p><p> </p><p>“What the- the potion’s making me feel more awake.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade looked down at the glass, the potion a bright red and not the dark blue a Potion of Slowness was meant to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink it, Techno.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you give me a Potion of Healing for a broken arm? What if you needed it for something more severe-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just <em> drink it, </em> Techno.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade caved in, drinking the potion not so much as to lessen his pain but more to calm his friend.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up after he finished it, the world no longer spinning as he looked back to Quackity. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. No more- No more going to punch trees when you’re mad, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I do it for fun, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just- no punching trees, Techno.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>+1.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade was panicking.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity’s birthday was in two days, and he had no idea what to get him.</p><p> </p><p>He was tempted to pass off his Christmas gift to Quackity- a Potion of Healing to make up for the one he used- as an early birthday present as well, seeing as the celebrations were only three days apart, but he decided against it.</p><p> </p><p>Riding Carl through the woods, Technoblade mentally wracked his brain for something he thought Quackity would like, stopping when he realized his hunger levels had dropped heavily during his long ride, a change that had been overshadowed by his panic.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade steered Carl to a nearby river and leashed him to a tree, deciding to fish for his lunch. He froze when the river washed up onto his cloak, recognizing it as the river he and Quackity were at when he revealed what he knew about the Blood God.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ( “I hear voices. In my head. Telling me to go after blood. Sometimes. That’s- that’s why killing feels so fulfilling for me. I couldn’t- I’m not letting that happen to you again.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh. God. Uh, does anyone- anyone else know?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I told my dad, but you’re the only person on this server that knows about it. I just- I don’t think I can handle killing you again, even if the first time was an accident.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I- Jesus Christ, man, I had no idea that you fucking heard voices in your head.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you... I don’t know, call the voices anything?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I, uh- it calls themselves the Blood God.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yikes.” ) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade set out to start fishing, hoping to bring something nicer than the news of his blood-thirsty cravings back to Quackity.</p><p> </p><p>After catching a couple of fish, Technoblade turned sharply when he felt something brush against his leg, his hand freezing right above his sheathed sword when he saw what it was.</p><p> </p><p>An ocelot, now running away, scared off by Technoblade’s sharp movements.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, an idea struck in Technoblade’s mind, and he took the leash off of Carl before sneaking over to the ocelot.</p><p> </p><p>He was scared the next two days. Scared that Quackity wouldn’t like his gift, scared that the ocelot would run away before Quackity could tame it. He was still scared when he walked to Quackity’s house on his birthday, knocking quietly on his door, watching the winged hybrid cooking something in his furnace through the window.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity’s head shot up from the knock, his face lighting up as he made eye contact through the window with Technoblade. Pulling out some baked bread from the furnace, he walked over to answer the door, Technoblade’s heart beating so loud he was sure Quackity could hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Techno!” Quackity greeted, holding out the bread. “You want some?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Quackity, happy birthday. And, uh, no thanks, my hands are full,” Technoblade replied, his grip on the ocelot’s leash unconsciously tightening as he tried to not publicly display his fear. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity looked down to Technoblade’s hands, his eyes following the leash and ending up on the ocelot. “How cute! You do know you’re supposed to tame ocelots, though, right? You don’t need a leash to make them follow you around then.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade grunted. “I know that, Quackity. The ocelot’s for you. For your birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity’s mouth made an O-shape as he said, “Oh,” caught off guard by Technoblade’s gift. Then, the smile returned tenfold, and Quackity yelled out, “Oh! It’s a gift!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, why do you sound so shocked?” Technoblade laughed out. “I got you a gift for Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>“You got me that because you thought you owed me a potion!” Quackity put the bread down on a nearby counter and poked at Technoblade’s shoulder, teasingly saying, “I’m used to being the gift giver.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade let out a quick laugh, attaching the leash to a fence as he nudged his tusks against Quackity’s shoulder, a rare sign of affection. “I’ll gladly let this be the last gift I give. How do you not get nervous giving me these things?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity let out a giggle. “I do get nervous! I’ve just learnt to have faith in my gift-giving skills.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade reached into his hotbar and handed Quackity some fish for taming the ocelot. “Maybe I’ll get you a better smelling gift next time.”</p><p> </p><p>That got Quackity to let out a quick but loud laugh, the winged hybrid quietly kneeling down to the ocelot and beginning to feed them the fish. He laughed again when he tamed the animal, the cat brushing their head against his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Techno.” </p><p> </p><p>Quackity turned his gaze back from the cat to Technoblade, the man standing awkwardly as he looked down at his friend. He felt like he could melt from the gratefulness burning in Quackity’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. I’ll get you a name tag for the cat later. Have any ideas on what to call them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of naming them Tiger!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading all the way to the end! please leave kudos and comment! give me constructive criticism, or say something you liked :) i hope you have a great rest of your day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>